The Small Days
by blueshock
Summary: A potion accident shrinks Emily, Lily, Remus, James and Sirius. Can they get themselves back to normal size before someone steps on them? Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sirius woke up on a Friday morning. He gave a small whine when he noticed that Remus and James were already done getting ready and that Peter was already gone. He quickly got up and started to get ready.

"Next time wake me up," Sirius said, sitting down and tying his shoes.

"It's not our fault you slept in for this long," James said," At least we're waiting for you."

Sirius smiled and started to stand up, but the next second he found himself face down on the floor. His shoe laces were tied together.

"Now I see why you wanted to wait," Sirius muttered as James began to laugh.

"I couldn't help it," James said, as he stopped laughing.

Sirius stood up and sat back down to retie his shoes. Remus just rolled his eyes. With the way they were going, they were going to miss breakfast. Sirius stood up with a grin on his face. James shook his head and the three of them left the dorm. When they got to the Great Hall almost everyone was leaving to get to class.

"We missed breakfast," Sirius whined.

"It was the one thing that made you smart," James said giving a small laugh.

Sirius rolled his eyes and the three of them headed to potions. James and Sirius sat down where they usually sat, while Remus sat in the row in front of them. A second later, Emily and Lily walked in. Emily sat down next to Remus, while Lily went up to the front row. More kids were filling the room. About five minutes later the bell rang.

"Good day class," Prof. Slughorn said," Today we will be working on a shrinking potion. Ingredients and instructions are on the board."

There were many kids running around, getting ingredients and lighting their cauldrons. Sirius and James didn't seem to be making a shrinking potion, but something else.

"Can you two do your work," Emily hissed, mixing her cauldron, watching it turn colors.

"We are doing our work," James said," Just not the work you're doing."

Remus rolled his eyes, and continued working on his potion. James and Sirius were trying not to laugh. Slughorn didn't seem to notice that they were making a different potion.

"Five minutes before class is over," Slughorn said," Time to turn in your potions."

"Remus," James said," Can we please have a bit of your potion so we can get a good grade."

"I don't think so," Remus said.

Remus picked up his vial and also grabbed Emily's and took them to the front desk. James quickly moved and grabbed Remus's cauldron. Emily watched what he was doing. James took a bit of the potion and quickly put the cauldron back. Remus sat back down and didn't seem to notice that he had less potion then before. Emily rolled her eyes and looked back to see what they were doing. They were mixing the potion they had made with Remus's.

"They took some of your potion," Emily said.

Lily had been walking by and heard what Emily had said. She did not look at all happy. Remus turned around just in time for James to mix the two potions. Everyone else had left the class.

"What are you mixing Potter?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

James looked up at her, a bit surprised. He accidently dropped the potion. Sirius tried to grab it, but was too slow. The potion hit the ground and in a second there was a cloud of smoke everywhere. You could hear some noise here and there and then there was no sound at all. A few seconds later the smoke was gone.

"So much for a smoke potion," James said, sitting up.

Remus was looking around, everything looked bigger then before. Lily gave a loud scream. James and Sirius quickly looked at her.

"What is it?" James asked, quickly moving over to her.

"Look," Lily said, pointing up.

Everyone looked at where she was pointing at. It was the table with the cauldron on it, but it wasn't normal. It was way bigger then it was supposed to be.

"That was not supposed to happen," James said, then realized what had happened.

"No one panic," Remus said, realizing it alot faster then James," All we have to do is find Prof. Slughorn. I'm sure he has a potion that can turn us back."

"I don't think we're going to get his attention," Emily said, pointing up at Slughorn, who was cleaning up the potion. He was muttering to himself. They couldn't understand what he was saying, but they quickly ran when they saw him take out his wand. They quickly hid behind one of the legs on the table. Slughorn made the mess disapear and he went to his office.

"Great," Lily said, throwing her hands in the air," You have done it now Potter."

"Me?" James asked, acting offended," You were the one who disturbed me. I was very focused."

"What were you going to use that potion for anyway?" Remus asked, folding his arms.

"We were going to sneak into the Slytherin common room and let it go off," James said.

"You would of been in big trouble," Emily said," Considering the potion made us shrink."

James thought about it for a second. They would of all shrunk, but it would of been funny. Sirius gave a small laugh, causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I have it," Sirius said, giving a big grin," All we have to do is make a growing potion. It shouldn't be so hard."

Sirius had a point. They really just had to make a potion for them to be back to normal. They all agreed on it. They were going to make the potion.

* * *

A/N: Well, here is the first chapter. I don't know when the first chapter will be up. I hope you like it. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sirius and James had volenteered to try and climb up the table. Sirius tried to climb the leg of the table, but James had an easier way. He decided to climb the chair and then just jump onto the table. Sirius had fallen within in the first few seconds, since he couldn't get his hand to wrap all the way around that leg. James had made it up the chair leg and up the back.

"You'll never make that jump," Lily yelled.

"I am a pro at this," James said," I fall off brooms every day. I think I can handle a little jump."

James jumped off the back of the chair, but Lily was right. James didn't make it to the table. He fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and wiped off his shirt.

"See," James said," I'm not hurt."

Everyone could tell that he was faking it. The look in his eyes told them that he was in alot of pain.

"Lets just do it my way," Lily said, taking out her wand," Wingardium leviosa."

Everyone looked up to see the book lift off the table. Lily moved her wand and the book began to move. As soon as it was no longer over the table, she let it go. Everyone quickly moved, since Lily didn't think about where it would land. Luckily no one was hit. Lily and Emily quickly opened the book and started looking for the potion.

"Okay," Lily said," We need only ten things. I think we should split up and go and get one ingredient each."

"Problem," Sirius said," There is not ten of us here."

"Well then you can get the other ingredients," Lily said," I was talking about the first time we go and get them."

"Good idea," James said," What ingredients do we need? Why can't we just get them off the table? Sirius and I never put our ingredients up."

"Beacause you guys did not make the same potion and this is a different potion," Remus said," It requires different ingredients."

"Fine," Sirius said," I'll get this ingredient."

Sirius picked the first ingredient on the list. Everyone else picked an ingredient and went their seperate ways. Sirius looked around the floor. His ingredient was easy, two legs of a spider. He knew there were plenty of spiders around the potions lab, he had killed two just walking in. He was just going to go get two legs off the ones he killed.

James had the hardest ingredient, since his was leaves off a forbidden tree. Slughorn had hardly ever let any kids take them and he kept them at the very top of the cuboard. James looked up at the cuboard and sighed. This was going to be very tricky.

Lily had a problem with her ingredient. She had to get a drop of rain. She knew that it would be hard to get this ingredient since she was in the dungeons and it hadn't rained in over three days. She knew that Slughorn had a bottle of rain in his office. All she had to do was get in his office and get it.

Sirius walked toward the dungeon door and saw the two dead spiders. He gave a big grin as he quickly went over to them. He picked up two legs and began to walk back. He heard something from behind him, which made him stop and look around. There was alive spider in the corner and it was coming toward him. He let out a girlish scream and took off running. The spider began to catch up to him. He quickly turned and hid behind a leg of a table just as the spider ran passed. He was breathing pretty hard and tried to calm himself down. He made sure the spider was gone, before he continued on his way. He, of course, kept his eyes wide open just in case the spider came back.

James had just barely gotten the door of the cuboard openned and was now trying to think of away to get this ingredient. He had already tried to climb, but he had fallen down. He thought about it for about five minutes before finally coming up with a solution. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the top of the cuboard.

"Accio leaves," James shouted.

Lots of boxes came flying out of the cuboard and falling down at him. He had to quickly run around to avoid getting hit. When the last box fell, he began to search. He hadn't thought about how many boxes there were, but there were more then he thought. He ran around and read nearly every box, but he couldn't find leave off a forbidden tree. He sat down with a sigh and thought again. 'What did I do wrong?' James thought, 'I said the spell perfectly. It should of worked.' He sat there for awhile before he quickly stood up. He ran to one of the boxes that said forbidden and quickly openned it. Inside the box were many smaller boxes. He looked at the names on top and found the one he was looking for. He quickly jumped on one of the other boxes and quickly opened the lid to the box he needed.

"Yes," James said to himself, "Now, all I have to do is get back."

James bent down to pick up some leaves, but he fell into the box and the lid shut. 'Great,' James thought, 'How am I going to get out of this?'

Lily had gotten her ingredient without a single problem. Slughorn wasn't in his office and he had left a vial of rain on the floor, which was a bit odd. Lily sat down on the book and waitted for everyone else to get back. Remus and Emily were the first to return with their ingredients. They set them down next to Lily's and sat down by her.

"Great," Lily said, "All we need is the leaves first and then we can start."

"Now," Emily said, "We wait for James."

"Yes," Remus said, "I wonder what's taking him so long."

"Don't worry," Sirius said, setting down the spider legs and sitting down by them, "I'm sure he'll be here any minute now."

"What took you so long?" Emily asked.

"I ran into alive spider," Sirius said, quickly looking around, "It's not near us, is it?"

"I don't think so," Lily said.

They sat in silence and waited for James. After about ten minutes of waiting, they had finally decided to go look for him. 'I hope he's alright,' Lily thought as they began to walk toward the cuboard, 'Please, don't say he got squashed. Please say he's alright.'

* * *

A/N: I'd write more, but I feel way too sick and it seems to just be getting worse with every minute I type. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
